My Child
by Kara97
Summary: Lucas thoughts after he takes Gail to the Hosptial, and she miscarries his child.


American Gothic

One-shot: Lucas Buck's feelings and thoughts over Gail's near death and the lost of thier baby.

Title My Child

Lucas stood by Gail's hospital bed as Doc Billy explained to him Gail's prognosis." Well she has a severe head trauma, blood in her ears it is good you brought her in though you saved her life."

Lucas asked "What about the baby?" Doc Billy replied "There is no baby Buck I am sorry the fall was to

serious she lost the baby from her injuries."

Doc Billy turned to regard Buck. He was surprised when Lucas pushed him out of the way. Lucas leaned over Gail's bedside and whispered. "** Don't worry you'll get another chance." He tenderly kissed her brow.**

**Lucas turned and walked away to deal with **Caleb, his heir. Billy was stunned by Lucas's loving and

compassionate behavior and gaped at Lucas's back.

Billy saw something in the ruthless shrieff he never expected to ever see. Love. He also saw something in him more familiar, wrath and purpose. Billy knew from past encounters with Lucas that **alway** knew far more than he revealed. Giving Billy only the information that he needed to treat Gail effectively.

From what he saw just now Lucas had plans for Gail and his child had been im portant more than

he expected from Lucas. He feared for the person who caused this. Lucas Buck was not know to tolerate any one who challenged his authority.

However this was more than that not just some one making waves, no someone had interfered with Lucas's personal life. Resulting in Gail critical condition and the death of thier unborn child. Lucas would have no mercy on the person who did this.

God help the poor fool because no one else could.

Lucas burned with rage he was so close to having Gail. More than a lover with a child connecting them Gail would have been tied to Lucas for life. This child had been more than a spare. That was only part of the truth, he wanted Gail always so spirited, constantly challenging him.

She was not ruled by her sexuality like Selena. Gail struggled with her soul, her desire's fighting

so hard to be good. He wanted, no he needed Gail as she was because of who she was, as well as seeing him for who he was.

Ruthless, cunning and powerful she knew him, she knew how dangerous he was. That he could destroy her. But she never gave up. When others gave in or ran away with like a scared pups she stayed. Gail would fight her knees knocking together in fear but she never ran away. She would retreat but never surrender.

Selena was an excellent mistress she soothed his hungers for sex. Loyal but untrustworthy.

He knew with every fiber of his being he owned Selena through lust, the they had love was twisted and corrupt.

Gail her love would be different if he could convince her, that he was capable of love well for her. It would be his greatest conquest. Selena was easy. Gail was more complex a worthy mate.

He hadn't been this hot for a woman since Judith Temple. He had been capable of kindness with her, but she wouldn't accept his advances. Lucas had run out of patience with Judith. He had forced her. She had been stubborn to her cost. Lucas remembered how he had punished her with his attentions for her rejection. Judith had never fully recovered from his brutal act. Lucas had broken a kind and gentle woman.

He missed her, he wished she had welcomed him to her bed, but she denied him. Judith had feared him too much, she had also seen his true nature she had been repelled by him.

Gail had avoided a similar fate because her honesty about her attraction too him. Things had been different circumstance had favored a better encounter. It had been a moment of weakness for Gail. To have sex with him.

Lucas knew that, but he would woo her. Draw her in to him and c laim her. His prize, his jewel. So whoever caused this would pay, and pay dearly. The death of his child would be avenged.

He would be vicious on who hurt Gail. Some one had pushed Caleb into attacking Gail. He knew who too.

Selena had the only motive. This plot had pure southern vixen written all over it. He would reject her, for all her sultry confidence Selena suffered from isolation. Being discarded would be a worst punishment for Selena than death.

Lucas understood her, knew her secrets and did not judge her. He knew this would be her worst nightmare. In attempting to ruin his plans and the death of his Child. Selena's worst fears would come true.

She had made him lose time and all the progress he had with Gail. It could be months or years before she recovered and be able to accept his attentions again.

First Selena then Caleb he would not tolerate such rebellion. Lucas wiped away a tear as he walked down the hallway.

Dr Noone would pay first for burying him alive, that act had allowed this tragedy to begin in the first place. A debt must be paid a life for a life.

Lucas Buck walked into Dr Noone office ready to avenge his child.

Finis


End file.
